Faded Into You
by soinlovewithmyself
Summary: What happens when 2 girls come together after 5 years of being absent from each other? Both have new significant others. Will things work out for them or is too late to start over?
1. 1: Because You Loved Me

"Oh my god, Jess." I groan, as I stare at my girlfriend sitting on the couch in front of me.

I walk around to the front and stand in front of the TV, staring her down.

"Babe, what are you doing? I almost had him." Her and her video games.

Suddenly, there was a roaring boom coming from the TV, and Jessica through her head back in frustration, running her fingers through her hair and letting out a long sigh. I'm guessing I caused her "character" to die, but I don't care at this point.

"I've asked you 5 minutes ago if we can leave already, and 5 minutes before that as well." I state, walking over to her and sitting on her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck in the process. I watch her as she bit her lip, looking me up and down.

"I know, babe. Come on, let's go."

She picks me up, and places me on my own two feet, before heading towards the door.

I grab my jacket, purse, phone and keys before following her outside.

Before we go any further, allow me to introduce myself. My name is HOV! H to the O-V. Yeah, no not really. I'm SPENCER. S to the P-E…yeah, just Spencer. Spencer Michelle Carlin, that is. I'm a 21 year old college student, majoring in Psychology. I'm also my mom's assistant at her law firm. I have 2 older sisters, Kalleyn and Taylor, also known as Kallie and Tay. And an older brother by the name of Glen. He's an ass. I was born and raised in Texas to Paula (a lawyer) and Arthur Carlin (a doctor). When I was around 15, I realized I was gay and right around my 16th birthday, I came out to my parents. Dear sweet mother, didn't take it so well, and packed us up and moved us out to California. I didn't really have a problem with it seeing as I've always wanted to live here but that meant leaving the one and only girlfriend I've ever loved; Ashley Jewel Davies. And still to this day, no one has or ever will compare to her. Around my freshman year in college, I am now a junior, I met Jessica Marie Smith. We instantly became friends. About 5 months into our friendship, a drunken me confessed to her that I had feelings for her. I knew she was into girls, but she didn't know that about me. At the time, she had a girlfriend, whom I hated and being the loyal girlfriend that she is, she pushed me away, a lot. Needless to say, we ended up together and things are going well. Only problem is, around the same time that we got together, my ex-girlfriend, Ashley, happened to move to California as well. Something about a job offer at a record company. Somehow we got in touch with one another again, even though we haven't actually seen each other face to face. She's in Los Angeles, I'm in Anaheim. Jessica knows about my past with her, unfortunately, she doesn't know that I'm still madly in love with said ex-girlfriend.

Once in the car, I turned the radio up to a suitable volume and heard Mike Posner's voice erupt throughout the car. "Baby, please don't goooo. If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be he-?" I sang along to the song, before I felt my phone buzzing in my hand. I picked it up and read the IM I received.

**MizEnvious: **what up sexy?

Surprise, surprise. She always did have the best timing.

**JayesGurl: **nothing really, heading out.

**MizEnvious:** oh word, with jess?

Yeah, she knows I'm with someone else. But, so is she. Her new chick's name is Bri. Ugh, I officially hate that name.

**JayesGurl: **maybe. :)

**MizEnvious: **lol, yeah, you are. Want me to get back at you later?

**JayesGurl: **uh, no, it's fine but that's up to you

Just then, Jessica looked over at me, with a questioning eyebrow.

OMG, does she know who I'm talking to?

Sh, don't be obnoxious. Of course she doesn't.

**MizEnvious: **you said that pretty fast lol but bri's coming over soon, so I might have to be out in a bit.

**JayesGurl: **alright that's cool.

No, that is not cool. It's so not cool.

**MizEnvious: **oh shit, I'm guessing 'soon' turned out to be right now. I'll talk to you later.

And just like that she signed off.

I tossed my Blackberry into my purse and laid my head against the window.

"Babe, you okay?"

Oh shit, I forgot about her. Bad girlfriend, I know.

"Yeah, just tired." I lie. And I know she knows I'm lying, she always knows when I'm lying, but she doesn't push it.

I hate this. Not that she can read me like an open book, but the fact that I always get so asdfghjkl after talking to Ashley. It's not fair to Jessica, but I can't help it.

After about ten more minutes, we pull up to Panera Bread and like the gentle lady she is. Muh lady walks around and opens the door for me, taking my hand and walking towards the entrance doors.

YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME.

I stop dead in my tracks

Curly brown hair. Red bangs. Chocolate brown eyes.

And I'd know that smile anywhere.

"I can't go in there." I mumble, my eyes still fixated on the beauty in front of me.

I just can't. It's been 5 years since I've actually seen her. I can't do it.

A few cars began to honk around me.

Maybe I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the parking lot, but as of now, I can't do much else.

I guess the chaos of the cars caught her attention because now her attention is focused towards the scene. The source of the commotion. Me.


	2. 2: Jealous War

_So, I'll try to update this story once a week. I'll update now to give you guys an idea of what's to happen, it'll kinda be a filler. Please review. :)_

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. Fuck.

How did she get here?

We were just talking and boom, there she is.

Isn't she suppose to be in Los Angeles?

Why here of all places?

UGHHH.

So many thoughts.

I just continue to stare at her.

I don't know what to do.  
I don't know what to say.

I can't even think straight right now.

I feel Jessica tugging on my hand, but I don't react.

I see the girl, who I'm guessing is Bri, pull her into the restaurant, but she's looking back at me the whole time.

I wonder if she knows it's me.

Of course she knows it's me. Duh, dummy.

I finally will myself to move forward.

I am holding up traffic after all.

From my peripherals, I see Jessica looking back and forth between me and the woman that just disappeared behind the crimson doors.

She knows.

Thankfully, because I really can't explain this right now.

"That's her, isn't it?" She says, no emotion showing in her voice.

I just nod.

We walk into the restaurant finally, after I collect myself.

I don't know what came over me. We've been talking for the past 2 months, I don't know why seeing her is different.

She looks the same as the day I left, except now, her body is like woah, and instead of the red highlights she once had, her bangs are now a fire red. Her lip is pierced and so is her nose. She looks absolutely beautiful.

The way her royal blue strapless dress hugged her body and stopped right above her ass. Oh god, that ass.

I shook myself of these thoughts as the waiter brought us to a booth right next to the window.

Oh great, I can see her table from here.

And just my luck, she catches me looking at her.

We lock eyes for what seems like forever, and I can hear Jessica talking but I can't look away.

Suddenly, I see her get up and sway, literally, sway over to our table.

I automatically began to shake. Why am I shaking? I don't know.

Stop it, damnit.

"Hey." She says, looking right into my eyes.

Damnit. Look away. Look away.

I hear Jessica clear her throat and I look over at her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She says, plastering a smile on her face.

Uh, was Ashley not just talking to me? Rude, Jessica.

"Ashley. Hi. It's been a while." I croak out.

"Ashley?" Jessica questions, finally putting everything together.

My ex girlfriend turns to face my current girlfriend.

"That's me. Nice to meet you." She says, holding out her hand.

Jessica just looks at her hand like it's a snake or some shit.  
I kick her underneath the table, sending her a glare which causes her to take Ashley's hand and give it a short, but firm shake.

"And this is Bri, my girlfriend." She says.

I quickly turn my head. When did she come over?

WHY did she come over?

Go away. Boooo.

I take the time to examine the girl.

She's nice if you like slutty, I guess.

She has these dark green eyes, and full lips. Like she's had fucking botox or something.

She probably did. She has a nice body, I guess. She's kinda like a Megan Fox look-a-like, if you will, but shhiiiiittt, bitch has got nothing on me. I mean, have you seen me?

I force myself to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Brit, is it?" I say her name wrong, purposely. "I'm Spencer."

& it's like as soon as I said my name, a light bulb goes off in her head. What is up with the currents not being aware of the exes tonight? Dumbasses. Well, my baby isn't a dumbass. Just this Bri bitch.

"Spencer, is it?" She mocks me. Bitch evident in her voice. "And it's Bri." She scolds. "I've heard so much about you." She says, glancing at Ashley.

"Uh, yeah." Ashley cuts in. "I'm sorry to bother you two guys. I just wanted to say hey. It's been years since we talked, Spencer. I've missed you. And when I saw you, I couldn't believe it. So, I just wanted to say hi. We should keep in touch." She finishes, with a nod.

What the hell is she talking about? We just talked less than 30 minutes ago. Hell, we talk everyday.

Ooooooooohhhhh. I get it. Currents around. Shit, that reminds me. Jessica has had no clue about me talking to her. She didn't even know that Ashley lived here now.

Maybe Bri doesn't know about us either. Or maybe she's just trying to save my ass.

Awww.

Without another word, she takes bitch's hand and leads them back over to their table.

"What was that about?" Jessica questions me once their gone.

I raise my eyebrow. "Uh, what was what about?" Yeah, like I don't know.

She gives me this 'don't play dumb with me' bitchy kinda look.

Ooooh, someone's in trouble. Bingo, it's me.

I decide to ignore her previous question.

"Sooo, I don't about you, but I'm getting a salad."

I say, picking up my menu and looking over it.

"You still have feelings for her." She says disbelievingly.

"I don't." I snap. Why am I lying? Grr.

"Don't lie to me, Spence." She says, pointing a finger in me.

Wasn't she ever told that pointing was impolite?

"Can we just eat, please?"

She just stares at me, before picking up her menu and putting it up in front of her face.

I involuntarily glance over at her table, just in time to see her leaning over the table to plant a kiss on bitch's face.

Like what the fuck? Everytime I look at her, someone she feels my eyes and looks back.

She quickly pulls away and sits back in her seat, sending me a small smile.

Almost as if she's trying to say 'I'm sorry'.

I mean we've been over for 5+ years.

The thought of us ever getting back together never crossed my mind, so why am I feeling like this?

I need some fresh air.

"Babe, I'll be right back. I left my wallet in the car." I lie as I rush to get up and scurry out of the there as fast as I could.

I open the exit doors and walk outside, leaning against the building.

I close my eyes and lay my head back against the brick wall.

"Thinking about me?"

I'd notice that voice anywhere.

Fuck my life.


	3. Get Over It

_Wow. Glad that I'm getting feedback for this story. I noticed more people favorited than reviewed, but I don't check the e-mail that I sign up with usually and just happened to and noticed that, so reviews will help me update more so than having my story on alert, but thanks guys!_

_I also noticed that I didn't read over the previous chapter. Forgive me. :) & sorry for the wait._

I reluctantly pick my head up and turn to face her.

"And what if I was?" I say, smirking.

Ugh, why am I flirting? This is so not the time.

"Just asking. It's common when I walk into a room." She states, matching my smirk, as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

I roll my eyes at her cockiness.

There was a short silence before she decided to speak up again.

"So, why are you out here all alone when your girl is inside?" She asks me, raising an eyebrow.

Because you're clouding my mind right now, and I don't wanna be near you, so I lied to get away but you followed me out here and so far, my plan is backfiring.

Yeah, I didn't say that. But, that's exactly what I my head was screaming for me to blurt out, but I settled with a simple shoulder shrug.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, but you didn't, I did, so answer it."

Before I got the chance to answer, Jessica wandered outside. Her facial expression when she saw who was occupying my time was priceless.

"Let's go." She said, and walked towards the car without another word.

Uh, okay?

I'm gonna step out on a limb right now and say she's mad.

I really don't want to cause a scene or have an argument with her, so what do I do? I follow her like a little pussy.

"So, see you later?" Ashley calls after me. I hear her, of course, because I'm only a few feet away, but I think it'd be best if I don't answer that question.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I unlock our apartment door and walk inside and sit down on the couch, throwing my head back.

"Jessica." Nothing.

"Jessica." I repeat again more loudly.

"Jessica!" I know she's not ignoring me. That just doesn't happen.

"I heard you." She says rather harshly.

Ouch. Bitch alert.

"Okayyyy…." I drag out. Evidently, she's pissed about something. If it's because Ashley was there tonight, then that's just dumb. It's not like it's my fault she came. Haha, came…that could be my fault.

Ughh, stop and focus.

"And, I'm not answering you." She responds and walks into the kitchen. But she did just answer me, eh, whatever.

I stand up and follow her into the kitchen.

I really don't want to do this right now.

She always has been the jealous type.

Well, more like the insecure type.

With Ashley being there, I could see why she would have been insecure, but I mean, she has nothing to worry about and I've told her this a million times before.

I hop onto the counter and watch her as she began cooking. I don't know what she was cooking, but I'm hoping there's some for me.

Did I mention we didn't eat?

Okay, well, we didn't.

"Why are you being like this?" I ask after a few moments. The awkward silence was killing me.

"I'm not being like anything." She says, stirring whatever she was stirring in the pan. Rather loudly, might I add.

"You are. You're being an insecure, jealous bitch. Stop acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be." I snap. Shit like this really irks my nerves.

She turns around to face me. "I haven't said a word about whatever you're going on about so how about you think before you speak?"

Before I get the chance to answer her, my phone begins spazzing on the table. I pick it up and read the text that I have.

'_so, I'm gonna let ignoring me slide and since you didn't answer me, I'm gonna answer myself and take that as a yes'_

I involuntarily smile down at my phone. She's so cute.

"Oh, let me guess. It's Ashley." She says, rolling her eyes.

Now, how do I make this lie sound believable?

"How can it be Ashley? She doesn't even have my number. You seem to have forgotten, this was our first time seeing each other in five years, Jess. Get over yourself."

She scoffs, as she begins putting the cooked components on her plate and walking away.

I'm done trying to make her feel wanted and make her stop doubting me and believe me when I say I want to be with her.

I walk up to our room and lock the door, as I pull my phone out from my back pocket.

'_can you come over? Call me so I can give you directions_.'

'_uh yeah, just let me drop bri off first. Give me 30 min_'

I smile as I flip my phone shut.

If she wants to be mad, I'll give her something to be mad about.

**I apologize if this seems rushed. I know where I want to go with this story and I know what point I'm trying to get to, I just dk how to get there.**

**Review please.**


	4. Looking Forward to This

_Okay, I know some of you might think Spencer is being quite bitchy. But, it's a fictional story. The characters are real, the storyline is not. Don't get butthurt._

So, here I am staring out of my bedroom window, looking for a car, any car, to pull up into the apartment's parking lot.

I don't know why, considering I don't even know what type of car she drives.

I totally fucked up asking her to come here tonight. I was angry, and upset, and uggghhh. I don't want to call back and tell her not to come because what if she's already on her way? But, at the same time, I don't want her to come here like this, when there's so much tension between me and Jessica right now.

I'm immediately knocked out of my thoughts, when I see a woman approaching the entrance doors. It's Ashley. I didn't even see her car pull up. What am I gonna do now?

I immediately rush out of my bedroom, and towards the front door. Not even bothering to grab my shoes or anything.

"Where are you going?" Damnit.

I thought she would have left or something.

I take my hand off the door knob and turn around to face her. "No where. I'm going to check the mail." I say. It wasn't entirely a lie. We hadn't checked the mail today. Good thinking, Carlin.

She doesn't say another word and I take that as my cue to leave. I rush into the elevator and continuously press the first floor button. I don't know why people do that, it's not going to make the elevator go any faster. Oh well.

Once I reach the first floor, I see her at the front desk. I'm guessing she's asking what floor I'm on. I slowly walk up behind her.

"Hey." I whisper. Why am I whispering? Where's my voice?

She jumps slightly, and turns to face me. "Oh, hey. I was just -"

"I know." I cut her off.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. Why must it always be like this?

"Soooo, you invited me over." She states. Yeah, like I didn't know that.

"I did."

"So, is everything okay?" She asks me, unsure.

I shrug. I really don't know if everything is okay right now. I would like to hope they are.

"I can leave if you want." She says, pointing back towards the double doors.

"I—" Before I can finish my thought, she answers for me.

"I think it's best if I leave." Then she puts her hand up to stop me before I can say anything.

"Goodnight, Spencer." She smiles, placing a kiss on my cheek before leaving.

I don't stop her. I simply go to my mailbox (that was the plan afterall) before returning to my apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"So, what you're saying is that you saw Ashley last night?" No, duh, Sherlock. That's my sister, Kalleyn, btw. I couldn't handle being in the same room with Jessica, so I decided to visit my sister. Since she now has a family of her own, we rarely hang out, and right now, I needed to get away.

I bounced my 6-month old nephew on my knee, nodding my head. "Yeah, but did you not hear the whole story." She giggles. "It's not funny, dude. I need help."

"This is what you get for turning to the dark side, baby sis."

I inwardly growl, as I stood up, and placed my nephew in his baby swing.

"I miss her." I confess, as I fall face first onto the sofa.

"I know you do. And, that is why you have to make a decision. Either win her back, or get rid of these feelings."

"I can't just 'get rid' of these feelings, Kal. And the last thing I want to do is hurt Jessica. She's amazing, and these past few months with her have been more than what I expected. I can't do that to her."

"We both know either way. If you stay with her, or leave her….someone's going to get hurt."

I nod.

"And we also both know, that if Ashley even said one word about wanting you back, you'd drop Jessica in a heartbeat, whether you cared about how she felt or not."

Grrr. Why did she have to come back into my life and make everything so damn complicated?

I pull out my phone and turned it on. I didn't want any distractions which is why it was turned off to begin with.

I noticed I had 6 missed calls. 2 from my mom, 1 from Jessica, 3 from work.

Blah. I really don't feel like returning any of those.

Once that notification was taken care of, my phone notified me of the missed messages, etc that I had.

Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, scroll…..Madison, Taylor, Taylor….scroll…Aiden, Madison, some unknown number, Ashley, scroll…..wait, back up. Ashley?

Just as I was about to read her texts, and IM popped up.

MizEnvious: Either you didn't get my text or you really hate for me to ask you questions.

JayesGurl: Actually, I didn't get your text, I was just about to read it.

MizEnvious: Well, you should do that. I can't be waiting all day.

I roll my eyes and flicked back to my inbox and read the text from her.

'will u go to dinner with me? Well, this is more like a command than a question so you are going to dinner with me tonight. I'll pick u up at 8 and dress hot.'

I smirked down at my phone as I replied to her IM.

JayesGurl: well, someone is quite bossy.

MizEnvious: nah, only in certain situations so wat do u say?

I didn't want to be rude and tell her no.

JayesGurl: Only on one condition.

MizEnvious: Anything.

JayesGurl: I meet you there.

MizEnvious: okay, see you at 8…be at the cheesecake factory on Moreno st. not a minute late.

MizEnvious has signed off.

I shook my head, as I sat up faced a smirking Kalleyn.

"What?" I asked, looking away from her.

"Someone's got a hot date tonight." She said, winking.

Okay, how did she know that? Wait, it's not a date.

"It's not a date. And how did you know that?"

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't read your messages out loud when others are in the room." She smirked.

Did I really?

"You did." She stated, walking away.

"Shut up." I said, chunking a pillow at her disappearing figure.

"And wipe that dumb grin off your face." She shouted back down the stairs.

Yeah, that's gonna be kinda hard to do today.

**So, I didn't really know how to end this….sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**I didn't proofread it either, so sorry for mistakes.**

**Next up is the date. What should happen? Ideas?**


	5. First Encounter

_I'm gonna make the date in both character's POV. This won't be a constant thing, unless I feel both sides should be given. Here's Ashley's._

_/_

_I remember it like it was yesterday. The day I confessed to Spencer how I felt for her._

_Spencer and I had been best friends since she was 13, and I was 15. We met 5 days after my 15__th__ birthday, and since then we had been joined at the hip. But, not just us alone. We were always with a group. Me, Spencer, Madison and Joanna. Occasionally Aiden, but that was rare. Madison and I were the eldest of the group. Madison being 4 ½ months older than me, Spencer trailing behind being a year and a few months or so younger than I, and Joanna was the baby. Being 2 months younger than Spence. It was odd how all of us came to be friends, but I won't get into that. _

_I was always attracted to Spencer, but I never thought anything of it. At the time, I knew I liked girls, but I always thought of her as a sister. Always asking only her for a hug before we all parted ways, wanting to talk to her more than Mads and Jo, giving her little pet names and always being overly protective anywhere we went…yeah, I always only thought of her as a sister. _

_The day Spencer found out about me, and liking her will be a day I'll never forget._

_A week prior, I told Madison about how I felt and that I was gay. She took it well, and said nothing would change and that she'd love me just the same. I didn't want to tell her who I liked, but she got it out of me, and said she knew all along._

_I wanted to tell Joanna, but she was always the judgmental type, so I decided against that, and well Spencer…she never judged me no matter what I did or said, but I knew that if I told her, that could easily change. _

_So, I avoided her that whole week, only texting her every now and then but not being able to be in the same places as her._

_On the day that she found out, Madison told me that she was going to be hanging out with Spencer, and that I should come. I declined and told her I wouldn't be able to handle being so close to said blonde…she told me that I should just come out and tell her, but no way was I doing that. Then, she told me that if I didn't, she would, and I sure as hell wasn't going to do it, so I left it up to Madison. I was such a pussy back then._

_3 hours later, I'm online and I see Spencer log into A!M._

"_Shit." I thought, as I tried to hurry up and go invisible. Too late._

_DuhSoHardcore: hey, don't get offended and I'm just curious….but are you bi, or lesbian, or whatever?& don't lie to me, I'm just asking. It won't change how I feel._

_Ugh, really? She didn't even give me time to prepare for it._

_Xbunnyxoxo: __yes im bi but sometimes i get confused and think that im a lez but then sometimes it goes back to bi but yeah to answer your ? why u asked_

_Don't ask me, Spencer came up with my username, and when it comes to her, I couldn't tell her no. As for my answer to her question….I didn't know what to say, and it probably doesn't even make sense, but I'm like totally panicking right now._

_DuhSoHardcore: I don't know, I was just asking. Well, actually someone told me and I thought I should ask the main source?_

_Xbunnyxoxo: oh okay. I wonder who told you because madison is the only one who knows. And well, Amanda._

_Yeah, I know Madison told her, and I know I told her she could, but now, I'm starting to regret that._

_DuhSoHardcore: well, I know both, but I won't say who for the simple fact that I'm not sure you wanted me to know and I don't want u to be mad at them._

_Xbunnyxoxo: well, actually I told mads 2 tell you and to tell Joanna because she said I should so I asked her to tell u guys_

_I actually wanted to talk to her about this, so I took my phone and called her. I guess she was kinda nervous because it took her a while to answer._

"_Hello?" Her voice was kinda shaky. Damn, I freaked her out._

"_uh, so how much did she say?" Yeah, let's just get on with it._

_There was a short pause, before she answered._

"_Uhm, she got to the part about you liking someone she knew then she stopped and said she was just passing it on"_

"_oh ok , so did she say who?" I was hoping she didn't, but who knows with Madison._

"_I knew that's where you were getting at – but no, she didn't."_

_I nervously chuckled, as I rubbed the back of my neck. "oh ok, good, she didn't tell you."_

"_So, you don't trust me?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she started again. "I know it's your personal business, but it just seems like u feel that you can tell Mads things and not me." She sounded hurt. Fuck._

_I fell back onto my bed, I didn't really want to answer this question. I was actually dreading it, but Spencer was always someone who wanted to know every single detail…now, I really hated that about her._

"_It's you, dude."_

_I freaked her out, I just know it._

"_Wait, what? No. Me?" She was rambling now. Ding ding ding, I knew it._

"_Well, it's hard to explain."_

"_Damn right. Because I really don't think there's an explanation for what you just said." Really, Spencer?_

"_This is why I told Madison, and not you. I should have known I couldn't handle the reaction." I bit back my tears, trying to compose myself, but I knew I wouldn't be able to for long. _

"_What kind of reaction did you expect? For me to be all happy about it?" I've never heard Spencer so mad, it's kinda scaring me, but hot at the same time. No, Ashley, stop._

"_No, I didn't expect for you to be happy. I got EXACTLY what I expected your reaction would be."_

"_So, what the hell, Ashley?"_

"_Nothing, I didn't want to tell you, but also didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, and I made a promise to you I wasn't gonna lie anymore and be honest with you and that's what I did. I knew you would take it that way, I just didn't prepare myself for it, if that makes sense."_

"_The whole thing is confusing me. I like you too, but to a certain extent. Maybe a little more than friendly. Sisterly, I'd say. And that's what I don't get. How can you feel more than that?"_

_I really didn't know how I could. It wasn't a choice. _

"_It was that way at first, then somehow, not sure how, it got to the point where it was more than that but it did, and until this day, I don't know how."_

"_Ok, just let it go. Forget about it."_

_And, I didn't object to that._

_/_

I walked into the restaurant and looked around. Just how I planned it. I rented out the whole restaurant just for the two of us. I had it specially arranged with flowers leading up to our table. There was a jazz band playing soft music in the background. I ordered a swan fountain and had it placed right behind our table. The lights were dim, there were candles everywhere. Vanilla – her favorite scent. I wanted to make tonight extra special. I don't know what my intentions are. Hell, I don't even have any, but I do want her to know that I still care about her, a lot.

I made my way over to our table and sat down as I waited for her to arrive. I had planned to pick her up in a limo, but she insisted that she brought herself. I think I know why.

A few minutes pass and I finally see her walk in. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I don't know why all of a sudden I'm nervous, but I'm fidgeting – hard.

She's dressed simple, but at the same time breathtakingly beautiful. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, a long flowing purple top, that hangs off her shoulder, and black ankle boots. Her hair is in loose curls and her bangs are covering one eye. By the look on her face, I can tell that she's totally confused.

I stand up and walk over to her, taking her hand in mine and leading her back over to our table.

I pull her chair out for her allowing her to take her seat, then I walk around to my seat.

She still hasn't said a word. I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea. But, I won't jump to conclusions just yet.

I don't want to be the first to say something. What if she's freaked out? What if it's too much? What if I just wasted my time trying to make this perfect for her?

Damnit Ashley, you never did think before you acted.

"Uh, d-d-do you l-l-like it?" I stammer. This is already starting out bad. Maybe I should just shut up.

She still hasn't said anything, so I take this time to call the waiter over. "Can you bring out the main course, please?" He turns and walks out to the kitchen.

"Spencer." I try. I really don't know what to do right now.

"It's beautiful." She says, smiling at me. "But why?"

Why? What does she mean why? Why what?

"Uhm, why?" I croak out.

"Yes, Ashley. Why? What is this? Why are you doing this?" She says as if that is going to help me answer her question better.

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just wanted to do something nice for you." I said, sincerely.

"Nice for me? Well, a card would have sufficed."

"I know, but you know me….I don't do ordinary." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, she didn't even crack a smile.

I have never felt more stupid in my entire time.

Except for that one time when….

Okay, now is not the time.

"Tell me the real reason you came here, Ashley."

I sighed. Shouldn't she know why.

But, I guess it was now or never.

**Okay, I know this kinda sucks….but it's a set up for next chapter.**

**Review please.**

**If I get more than 2 reviews like I got for the last chapter, I'll update twice next week. **


End file.
